The Marauders are in my Living Room
by Erenriel
Summary: A higher power (don't ask) points a book out to three of the Marauders and the use the one spell in the book and it magically transports them to Jade's living room. PG 13 for swearing.
1. Why are there wizards in my living room?

AN: This story I started at 3 in the morning when I couldn't sleep and I was attacked by an evil plot bunny so please forgive me if it sounds a little strange. I suppose the fact that I had half a case of Pepsi and that I tricked my Mom into bribing me that "If you get above 95% on your Social Studies final then you get the Order of the Phoenix and The Two Towers DVD when it comes out." I got 91% so after much crying and complaining that "the whole thing was rigged and Mr. Baer somehow knew and you're all out to get me! Servants of the Evil Happy Clown!" I am settling for the Order of the Phoenix and waiting for TTT until my B-day in October. Meh. Good enough. See she never thought I would pass because I never studied. Stupid Mom I showed her. _AnYwAyS! _Back to the Evil Plot bunny.

~ Thoughts are in the squiggly thingies ~

(Messages from a higher power are in brackets)

__

Things written on Jade's computer are in Italics.

****

Things happening in Hogwarts during James' time are in Bold.

Things happening in Jade's house are in normal font.

Prologue: There are Wizards in my Living Room!

It was a dark and stormy night. Full Moon was due in three days. All of the planning had been done. Remus was finally sleeping peacefully. Since his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had become Animagus he had finally realized that he had true friends who would do anything for him. Not that Remus was going to sleep. The night was dark, stormy, and down right creepy; the perfect night for Marauding.

~ Blarg! ~ Jade thought. ~ Writer's Block! Why now? I'm so bloody bored. NEED MORE COFFEE! ~ She grumbled as she got up from the computer in her living room and went to get more coffee. Her Mom would kill her. She was out of bed at 3 in the morning, on the computer, vibrating from excess coffee intake. Jade's step dad wouldn't kill her until the next morning when he realized that she had eaten all of his chocolate brownies too. Jade was determined to write as much fanfiction, and if possible, her legal will before she was discovered. ~ MMMMM COFFEE!! ~ She sat back down and stared at the screen blankly. ~ Now what? ~ 

**** * ****

James stared out the window. ~SOOOOOOO bored! ~ The night was dark and stormy. The perfect time to go marauding. But Sirius was asleep. Good luck waking him up. Peter was in the hospital suffering another injury from another freak Potions accident. James had no idea where Remus was. ~ Likely fallen asleep in the library again. Crazy Bookworm. ~ What was the fearless leader of the infamous Marauders going to do now. ~ Ummm go to bed? ~ (NO you stupid prat! Think!) ~ Er – find Remus? ~ (That's better) Upon hearing the message from the higher power James went to find Remus.

Sure enough Remus WAS asleep in the library. James was a nice polite boy and wasn't going to wake his friend so he turned to leave. (NO! You're just afraid he'll eat you for waking him up) James shook his head. He was a good boy, a polite boy. He was going to leave. ~ He'd probably eat me if I did anyway . . . ~ (AHA! I knew it! ChIcKeN!) James growled and shook his head at the ceiling. (Fine! Fine! No need to get mad at me! You don't have to wake him yet! Just yoink the book he's using a pillow from underneath his head!) ~ Yoink? Such a strange word! WAIT! That would wake him! ~ James pulled the book out from underneath Remus' head anyway. Remus' head landed on the table with an audible thud. ~ Ouch ~ (Ouch) ~ He must have really been studying ~ (No I drugged him) ~ WHAT?! ~ (You have to read that book) "Why?" James wondered aloud. (Because there is some really cool stuff in there.) James flipped through the book. "It's blank," James muttered. (Not on page 601. "Why isn't there anything on the other pages. (Because I was too lazy to put anything else in the book.) "Oh," James muttered as he flipped to page 601. "Hey cool it's a spell!" (*Looks smug*) "Can voices look?"

"Apparently," 

"Remus you're awake!" James exclaimed.

"No S*** Sherlock," Remus muttered.

"Tut, tut. Such language!" 

"Sirius! You're here!" James and Remus exclaimed. "How?" (Ahem! Isn't it obvious? I brought him!"

All three boys wondered the same thing. ~ Why? ~ (Because) ~ Because why? ~ (Just use the spell already) The boys shrugged and all began chanting the rather complicated spell.

**** * ****

Jade was still staring blankly at the screen. ~ I'm bored.~ (So what else is new?) Jade's eyes got really big. ~ The little voices in my head are back! The nice man in the lab coat said the pills would make them go away. Ah f*** it. Are you Bob? ~ (No) ~ Chi-Chi? ~ (No) ~Mortimer? ~ (No) ~ Damn! I liked him! ~(SILENCE FOOLISH MORTAL!) ~ Meep! ~ (I am sending along a little present to cure you of your boredome!) "YAY!" Jade cried in elation, then in a quieter voice "S*** I'm going to wake my parents if I don't quiet down." (HEH HEH Just you wait!) ~ I don't like the sound of that. ~ 

Suddenly there was a loud thump as three exceptionally good liooking boys landed on her living room floor. ~ Meep! ~ (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) "It's not my birthday until October," Jade said, surprised. (OH well then Merry Christmas!) ~ Jesus Christ your f***ed up! ~ (Meh.) Suddenly the hunky boys got up and pointed their wands at Jade. ~ I'm dead. ~ 

"Don't move." The one with the light brown hair and the stormy grey eyes said. Jade's eye twitched and she raised her hands. 

"She doesn't seem that sane does she? Is she a Muggle?" The one with the NEAT black hair and the peircing blue eyes said to the one with the messy black hair. The one with the messy black hair nodded and looked at Jade with sympathy, ~ Holy s***! He looks like . . . ~

"HARRY POTTER! Oh s*** my parents!" (Don't worry I drugged them. They won't wake up until I want them too. And that's not Harry Potter. See no scar.)

"No I'm James. Who's Harry?" James asked. (You really don't want to know. It will mess with your head.) "And being talked to by a voice of a higher power isn't?" (Good point)

"You can hear it too? It's not just another little voice in my head because I missed my dose of pills and I OD'ed on caffiene?" Jade asked. The boys exchanged looks. She's mental looks. (No she's not. She's just a Muggle teenage girl.) Again, the boys exchanged looks. Oh looks. "Anyway. Since you're James then you must be Remus and Sirius. ~ 

The boys nodded. "How did you know?" Remus asked. Jade ran down the hall and came back with a stack of books.

"Oh no! Not books!" Sirius cried in alarm. Jade shot him an annoyed look and pointed to the title of the first one and the boys all leaned over to read the cover. ]

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone?" James pulled the first one away and read the other titles. "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Boy this kid's got an eventful life. Who is he anyway?" (Your son James. In the future.) 

"Her I read about the Chamber of Secrets in a book somewhere," Said Remus. "Wasn't there supposed to be a monster or something in there?"

"There was. A Basilisk." Jade said, hissing slightly on the S's in Basilisk. 

"How is it that a Muggle knows things about Hogwarts that the Marauder's don't" Sirius asked. Jade swatted him over the head. (Stop flirting) Jade moved away from Sirius so fast she burned a hole in the carpet. (Woah!) 

"So Jade. Now since these books are about a future Potter then these books are about the future." Said Sirius. (Very good Padfoot) Jade snickered. "What is the future like?" (You don't want to know that.)

"Well James and Lily get murdered. Remus can't find a damn job. And you spend twelve years in Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit." 

.::CRICKET CRICKET::. 

(*Snicker*)

.::CRICKET CRICKET::. 

"WHAT?!"

AN: I knew it was going to be weird. Meh. Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Friends and crushes

Chapter 2: Friends and crushes

****

Peter woke up from a nightmare drenched with sweat. He had dreamed that James, Sirius, and Remus were at the mercy of a hyper teenage Muggle. In Canada of all places! How was he to reach them in Canada? Worst of all, the girl seemed to know his secret. How he had sold himself to the enemy, to Voldermort. Peter got out of bed and listened to the silence. The quiet was soothing and his heart soon slowed to a normal, healthy pace. Then he realized, Sirius' snoring was missing. Panicking he swung the curtains of his friend's four poster bed open. His heart skipped a beat. The bed was empty. After repeating this action with the other two beds in the room he realized that he was alone. He took a shuddering breath. So it was true.

Remus sat on Jade's couch reading Chamber of Secrets. He would cast funny glances at James every now and then muttering things about "damn crazy Potters, they're all alike" and such. James was talking to the cat. Don't ask, he's not as sane as he sounds. Sirius was playing with the light clapper. On. Off. On. Off. "Heh heh, so cool," he laughed. Jade shook her head as she waded through the sea of chocolate bar wrappers. (You should clean that up.) 

"Meh. Too lazy," Jade shrugged as she made her way to the phone. (Fine I will) The chocolate bars disappeared. Jade's eyes got really big. "Err – thanks." (You're most welcome) Jayde picked up the phone and speedily dialed her best friend's number. "Hey Tracy! What am I doing up at three in the morning? What are YOU doing up at three in the morning? .::Pause::. Listen. You'll never guess who landed in my living room, Paddy! Yes you can come over! This funny little voice (I'm not little!) Right. Medium sized voice drugged my parents so they won't wake up." Tracy would be at the house in five minutes she just had to find her parents car-keys first. Jade grinned then speed-dialed Heather. "Yo Luin! Come over to my house now! I don't care if you have to steal your parents car. What the hell do you mean you can't drive? For f*** sakes Heather! Just a second. Mr. Voice?" (yes?) "Can you um zap my friend here or something?" (Why certainly) 

Suddenly there was another thud and Heather was in my living room. Heather got up and dusted herself off, not looking very surprised. Jade gave her a funny look and she shrugged. (I talk to Heather all the time. She was expecting this.) "You could really work on the landing though buddy," Heather said staring at the ceiling. (True. But it's really funny to see you land the way you do.) Heather shook her fist at the ceiling. (Heather look whose here.) Heather looked around and saw James, who was still talking to the cat, although Max had fallen asleep a long time ago. "Jamsie!" James had the sense to jump under the coffee table as Heather lunged at him. Heather face planted the floor. Remus cringed. 

"Jade I'm finished this one. Can I have the next one please?" He asked sweetly. Jade blushed and mumble something. She shook her head. "Why ever not?" (You're not ready for that one. None of you are.) Remus looked so disappointed. Jade gave him a hug and he felt better. Heather smirked, Jade had a crush on Moony, she was just a little subtler about showing it. She was a little odd but she was a nice girl. 

Just then a silver Neon pulled into the driveway and Jade unlocked the door. Tracy came in and sat down in the beanbag chair in the corner. "So Jade, how did these exceptionally good looking lads end up at your house? Why not mine?" (She was bored. You were asleep.) "Oh, right." The 'clapper' decided to short circuit at that moment and the room was plunged into darkness. Max meowed and everyone started giggling. 

"So what do we do know?" Heather asked. From the sounds of it she was still on the floor. Sirius kept on clapping hoping to turn it on. Jade went to get another bulb and flip the switch on the breaker box but hit a wall and gave up. Tracy was quite comfortable in the beanbag chair and saw no reason to get up and get the flashlight from her car. James was still cowering under the coffee table, no doubt hiding in case Heather tried to sneak up on him in the dark. Remus, perhaps the only other rational thinker than Jade, pulled out his wand. _Lumos_ A light appeared at the end of his wand and he lifted it above his head to get as much of the room lit as possible. 

He looked about the room, everyone was where they had been before the light went out. Except Jade was standing next to the wall staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Remus can you came with me? I need that light to fix my living room light," She asked. Remus shrugged and followed her. (Oooooo all alone in the dark! Soooo cute!) "Shut up," Remus and Jade said. The white light of Remus' wand made the pair seem exceptionally pale, which was good because neither could see how red the other one was. They stared at each other for a couple minutes. (Ahem. The light?) "Oh, right." Jade muttered and continued on towards the breaker box that was in her room for some reason. 

They stopped at the door and Remus stared open-mouthed. "THIS is your room? It's worse than James'!" Remus exclaimed. Jade hadn't heard his comment though as she dove for the hand-drawn poster of Remus on her wall while he was staring at the floor. It was apparently very lifelike and he would have realized who it was instantly if he saw. "Has this room EVER been clean?" Remus asked incredulously as he looked around.

"Yeah, when we first moved in, before I unpacked everything. I think that there is carpet down there but I can't remember what colour." Remus simply shook his head. ~ I never thought it was possible for one of the female species to have a room this messy. Most of them are at least Peter tidy. But this is worse than James and Sirius combined! ~ (Times two) Remus' eye twitched. ~ Ew! ~ (Yeah no kidding. I think I ought to do something about it eh?) Remus nodded numbly. Suddenly the room was clean. Remus sighed in relief. Jade hadn't noticed the change yet, as she was busy fiddling with the breaker box. 

"Um Jade?" Remus asked nervously. Jade muttered something to show that she was listening. "What would you do if your room was suddenly spotless?" Jade stopped what she was doing and looked around in shock. Her mouth moved soundlessly as she stared at the carpet.

"It's blue!" she whispered before she keeled over. 

*** MEANWHILE IN THE LIVINGROOM ***

Heather got up and tried to look around. "Jade? Huh, I wonder where she is."

Tracy poked at the beanbag chair that Remus had been sitting in. "Hey, Remus is gone too." James and Sirius each tried to look where the other was but it is hard to exchange a look when you can't see the other person. (They went to fiddle with the breaker box not each other so get your minds out of the gutter boys) "Is it just me or does the fact that a voice we can't see can read our minds and manipulate our surroundings totally freak you out?" Tracy asked. The others nodded then realized that no one could see and verbally agreed. 

"I wonder what's taking them so long," James wondered. Heather and Tracy snickered. "What?" James asked. (Do you have any idea how long it is going to take them to wade through all of that junk in her room?) "Just how bad is it?" (Worse than yours and Padfoot's combined and doubled.) James' eyes got really big. "Is that even possible?" James asked in awe. (*snort* apparently) James glared at the ceiling.

The minutes ticked by without people saying much. There was the occasional attempt to start a conversation but Jade was the person who kept the girls' conversation going and Remus' mere presence gave the boys the ability to speak intelligently enough to be able to speak to girls. "You guys, they have been gone way too long, I'm starting to get worried. The lights still aren't on so they haven't even fixed the breaker yet. I hope nothings happened to them." Heather said.

"Remus has his wand with him. What could possibly happen?" Sirius asked. 

"The LSM, maybe," Tracy whispered in horror. Heather gasped in recognition. 

"The what?" James and Sirius asked, confused. (The Left Sock Monster. A horribly evil beast composed entirely of left socks that lives under Jade's bed.) "But how can you tell left socks from right ones? It could be the Right Sock Monster or the Both Feet Monster for all we know," said Sirius.

"Sirius be serious this is no time for joking around!" Tracy exclaimed. (*groan* Please, this is no time for the most overused pun in Hogwarts history. Besides, the LSM didn't get them. And they aren't going to be fixing the breaker any time soon so I'll just do a lil magic here) Suddenly the lights were back on. Everyone blinked like an entire herd of deer caught in a set of headlights for a few minutes. Tracy got up and sauntered over to the couch where Sirius was sitting and sat down next to him. He didn't notice, he was looking into the hallway where Remus appeared carrying Jade in his arms. (Aw, how cute!)

"Shut up!" Remus grumbled. (But you two look so good together!) Everyone else laughed and Remus blushed. Suddenly Jade's eyes opened and she looked first at a very red Remus, then to everyone one else, who were laughing for some reason. Then she realized where she was and jumped out of Remus' arms like she had been burned.

"Um what happened?" She asked Remus. (When you discovered that I had cleaned your room you fainted. After a few minutes when it looked at though you were going to be in Never Never Land for a while I fixed the breaker for you. Then Remus carried you out here.) Jade nodded. "Is Remus doing an impression of a tomato or something?" She asked to cover an awkward moment. Everyone else laughed. 

"So what do we do now?" James asked. (Well for starters you can get out from underneath the table.) "Oh. Right." James scrambled out from underneath the coffee table, but as he got up he tripped on the cat and fell on top of Heather. They both blushed and scrambled away from each other. 

Sirius grinned at Tracy and she grinned back. "Do you realize that we are the only ones which haven't suddenly fallen head over heals for each other? You aren't looking like a tomato to me," he said.

"Neither do you. You know, I'm starting to feel left out. What say we do something about it?" Tracy laughed. Sirius winked and nodded. He shuffled down to the end of the couch and Tracy snuggled up next to him. Everyone stared. "What?" They both asked. (*snicker* Nothing) 


	3. Twisted Love

Chapter 3: Twisted romance

"Alright get a room you two. Honestly, you've known each other for less than an hour and you're already snogging!" James cried in exasperation. Heather nodded in disgust. Remus and Jade hadn't noticed because they were playing Bullshit.

Remus put down three cards and leaned back in his chair. "Three sevens," he said and smiled.

Jade decided to call his bluff, "Bullshit!" she said. Remus grinned and flipped the cards over. Sure enough there were three sevens. "Shit! Oh that sucks. Well I guess all these are mine then," she said, gesturing to the rather large pile of cards on the table with disdain. Remus laughed as he caught a couple of the profanities spewing from her mouth as she picked them up. "Oh fuck! I should have called your bluff last round! You little bastard!" 

Remus laughed. ~ She looks so cute when she's mad. Wait! I so did not just think that! I've only just met her! Bad Remus! Bad! ~ Of course, after such thoughts, he had to get a better look at her. She was wearing Winnie the Pooh pajamas with shorts and a tank top and fluffy white bunny slippers. ~ Nice legs. Bad Remus! Bad! ~ She had a nice, even tan that had definitely not come from a bottle. He eyes slowly traveled up her body admiring her slim curves until he came back to her face. She had hazel eyes and a ready smile. Long wavy brown hair framed her face and fell most of the way down her back. ~ Well she's beautiful I'll give her that. ~ He watched as she turned to the couch and her face contorted with disgust. "Seriously you two get a room!" She said.

"Ok Jade," Tracy said as they broke apart. "The only free room is yours, just so you know. Come along Sirius." Jade leapt to her feet and lunged at Tracy but Remus grabbed her round the middle and she froze. ~ Huh? What is he doing? Probably stopping me from beating the bloody shit out of her. That would have been a bad thing. Would have ruined our friendship that would. Why hasn't he let go yet?" ~ Remus was wondering just that. ~ I'm probably freaking her out so I should let go. But why does she feel so right in my arms? ~ 

James got bored and went back to talking to Max, who never got talked to much and didn't mind. Heather, however as left with nothing to do. ~ Great what do I do now? ~ (Remus and Jade have sort of forgotten their cards if you know what I mean. You can play solitaire.) Heather looked to where Jade was standing in Remus' arms in the middle of the room. ~ Great! Tracy gets the good kisser, Jade gets Mr. Cuddly, and I get the guy who talks to cats! ~ (HAHAHAHA!! HAHAHAHA!!) ~ Shut up! ~ (no) ~ yes ~ (no) ~ yes ~ (no) ~ yes ~ (no) ~ yes ~ (no) ~ yes ~ (no) ~ Fine! Don't! ~ (Alright then I will.) ~ Hey! I know what I can do! It'll get everyone of each other 'cuz we can all play! ~ "Hey guys! Let's play Twister!" she yelled. 

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Sirius?" Tracy asked and he nodded. 

"Whatever you want to do," he said. (Ick!) Heather snickered.

"I'm in," said James, finally tearing his attention away from the cat. "How about you guys?" he asked Jade and Remus.

"Sure," they said at the same time. (Aw, how cute! It's like they're a couple!) 

"Jade can you get the game from your room?" Heather asked after a few seconds because Jade hadn't moved.

Jade grinned, "I will as soon as Moony lets go of me. Not that I'm complainin' eh?" Remus blushed and his arms fell limp at his sides. Jade winked at him and went to fetch the game. Remus watched her go and sighed. (You like her eh Remus?) Remus jumped at suddenly being addressed and shook his head at the ceiling. (There is no use denying it) Remus blushed and shook his head again. (Remus I can read your mind.) 

"You do realize that everyone can here you?" Remus yelled angrily. (Yes) "Then why are you saying it?" he demanded. (James is more interested in the cat than in Heather. She has nothing better to do than to get you two together.) "Would she really do that?" Remus wondered aloud. 

"Of course I would," a voice said behind Remus, he whirled around and came face to face with Heather. She laughed and waved her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Remus. Come in Remus. This is Matchmaker Mama to Lovesick Puppy are you there?" ~ Oh this is going to be fun! ~ Heather laughed maniacally. ~ I'm going to get those two together if it's the last thing I do! ~ Suddenly a huge crash sounded in Jade's room and everybody jumped. (Good thing I drugged Jade's parents) Remus suddenly worried for Jade's safety tore down the hallway to her bedroom. (Aw. Isn't that cute he's worried for her. Hey guys you want to see what's happening in there?) James, Heather, Sirius, and Tracy all nodded, grinning. (Look at the TV then) The TV suddenly turned on and it was like there was a camera in Jade's room. Everyone gasped, there was a huge pile of books in the middle of Jade's room and all they could see of Jade was an arm sticking limply out of the pile. 

*** In Jade's Room ***

Suddenly Remus appeared in the doorway, his eyes became wide a saucers. "Jade!" he cried at dove at the pile of books, shoving them aside with speed born of desperation. He hauled her out of the pile as soon as her upper body was free. He shook her but she didn't open her eyes. He called her name but there was still no response. (Watch this, this is cute.) He pulled her head onto his lap and gently caressed her hair. Jade stirred and whimpered. Remus, unsure of what else to do, gently kissed her forehead and she immediately relaxed. "Jade," he whispered, "please wake up." 

Jade's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Remus," she whispered so softly that Remus had to lean forward. "Thanks," Remus smiled and leaned forward further.

*** In the Living Room ***

"He's going to kiss her!" Heather said excitedly. ~ And I didn't even have to do anything. ~ Suddenly the TV shut off. "Hey!" everyone yelled angrily. (Sorry guys, that's where I draw the line. After this it's considered spying, only I'm allowed to do that.) "But did they kiss?" (Yeah, but that's beside the point. It's one thing to know what someone in doing it's another to watch. I only watch because I watch everything that happens in this house) Everything went back to the way it was before the bookcase collapsed. James went back to talking to the cat and Heather started playing solitaire. 

Tracy, seeing that no one was paying attention to them again, snuggled up to Sirius again. "Hey, Tracy. Jayde that that I went to Azkaban for twelve years. What did I do?" Sirius asked.

Tracy frowned. ~ This isn't snuggle-talk. ~ "It's not what you did Sirius, it's what they thought you did. They thought you betrayed Lily and James to Moldy-Wart and murdered thirteen people when you were cornered in a street. You were framed."

"By who?" Sirius asked worriedly. Tracy took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"That's third book talk," she said, "you're not ready yet." Sirius nodded and kissed her, showing that he understood. Suddenly Jade and Remus appeared in the doorway, Jade with her arms around the Twister Box, and Remus with his arms around Jade. (They were spying on you two. They know you got all kissy-faced) Remus and Jade blushed. Jade set up the Twister game in ten seconds, Twister being the easiest game in the world to set up. "Heather goes first because it was her idea!" Tracy laughed as they all sat at the edge of the mat-thingy.

"Fine, but Tracy goes next because she decided that someone else goes before her!" Heather retorted as she spun the spinner. "Right foot red, great! I always start with a foot it's not fair I tell you!" Heather whined as she stuck her foot onto a big red circle. James poked her in her exposed side and she jerked away but her foot remained on the circle. Heather glared daggers at James. "He goes before Tracy for cheating!" James shrugged and spun the spinner. 

"Left hand blue," James muttered and stuck his hand on a blue circle. Tracy went next with right hand green, then Sirius with left hand green, followed by Remus left foot yellow, and Jade right foot blue. (I sure wish I could play.)

"Aw, disembodied voice, it's not so bad," Jade said soothingly.

"Yeah! You get to watch us and laugh!" Sirius laughed. (Point taken. Besides, this game is a painful one from my observations.) Soon everyone was in a big tangle with James on the bottom. Jade must have been double jointed in an awful lot of places because she was bending in near impossible ways. Tracy was the first person to fall. She grinned, and removed herself to the edge of the mat. Sirius followed about thirty seconds later. (You just did that because Tracy was out!) Sirius shrugged as he sat down next to her, "It's not as much fun without her. I lasted long enough that I hope it wasn't that obvious." (It's obvious, you don't seem all that put out that you lost. You're a sore loser Sirius.) 

"Oh no! I don't think I can last much longer!" Remus cried in dismay as he was forced into another painful looking position.

"Don't!" Jade exclaimed. "You'll crush me! I just had a rather traumatizing experience involving large weight falling on me." (Do it for the butterflies!) Everyone stared at the ceiling. (Haven't any of you seen Little Nicky?) "Oh!" Jade laughed so hard that she fell over. 

"Don't leave me!' Remus cried in mock despair. Jade smiled and blew him a kiss. "My thanks fair maiden! You have given me the strength to carry on! I shall win this for you my lady!" (*gag* You're such a sap Remus!) "I try." 

Ten minutes later, Remus, Heather, and James were all still there. Whenever Remus thought he wouldn't last much longer he looked at Jade and kept going. Heather watched one of these exchanges and snarled. "No fair! She's helping him. Where's my incentive?"(Winner gets first dibs on the chocolate truck that is parked in the driveway) Heather and James exchanged a look. "If I win I'll share it with you James. If you win you share it with me deal?" James nodded. ~ The human body is not supposed to bend this way I'm sure of it. But I can't let Remus win. Time for desperate measures. ~ "Hey Jade can you go make some popcorn, I'm starved." Heather said, hiding a maniacal grin with difficulty. Jade looked mildly alarmed but nodded and went to the kitchen. (Oh no! Heather what have you done?! There is no more microwave popcorn – she has to use the machine!)

"What?! What's wrong with the popcorn machine?" Remus asked worriedly. (It shoots out popcorn at like mach 3. That thing is dangerous! I can't protect her from all of them!) Remus looked torn. ~ I promised I would win this for her. But if I don't go then there won't be anyone to win it for! And death by popcorn is a horrible way to go. I have to save her! ~ Suddenly Remus stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"You did that on purpose Heather," Tracy yelled angrily. 

"So what if I did?" Heather asked calmly, her face betraying none of her manic glee that she was now guaranteed half of the truck full of chocolate.

"You tricked him into backing out! Jade could be hurt and so could Remus!" Tracy screeched angrily.

"Have you seen jade work that popcorn machine? She just catches all the popcorn that shoots out into the bowl. Not to mention she's wearing a bullet proof vest." Heather said, confident that her friend wouldn't get seriously hurt.

"That's not the point. You were willing to put chocolate before friends." Tracy said with a voice so cold that Heather blanched. ~ I've lost a friend. Tracy will never forgive me. I don't deserve any of the chocolate. ~ Heather hung her head and stepped off the mat. Tracy smiled, "I'm really proud of you Heather." (Me too. You did the right thing.) Heather smiled weakly.

"Does this mean I won?" James asked. Everyone nodded and he collapsed in relief. James rolled to the edge of the mat and looked up at the ceiling. ~ I am NEVER doing that again. Even for a truck full of chocolate. ~ Heather grinned evilly. She grabbed the edges of the mat and rolled it up with James in the middle. She grabbed her shoelaces, which she never uses for some reason, and tied them around the roll. James now looked rather comical, with his feet being the only part of his body visible. Heather pulled his shoes and socks off and tickled his feet. James squealed and tried to escape. Tracy and Sirius laughed at James trying to roll away with Heather crawling after. (James! Watch out for the -) *thud* (*cringe* -wall . . .) 

AN So what do you think? This chapter was very fluffy. The next chapter will involve more polkadotted roll madness and Remus and Jade's battle with the popcorn machine. Review plz. I never got reviews for the last chapter.


End file.
